staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 kwietnia 1996
TVP 1 07:00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Ukraina (1) 07:15 Tańce polskie: Lasowiaczki na przednówku 07:35 Notowania 08:05 Studio pod pięciolinią - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 08:35 Droga do Avonlea (52): "Domowe ognisko" - serial prod. kanadyjski 09:25 Teleranek 09:50 Tut Turu 10:00 Kukułka 10:15 W Starym Kinie: Abbott i Costello spotykają Gliniarzy z Hollywood - komedia USA (1955 r.) 11:35 Morze - magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12:20 Opinie - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:40 Pieprz i wanilia Tropem Majów - Grecy Ameryki Łacińskiej 14:20 Seriale wszech czasów: Północ-Południe (17/24) - serial USA 15:10 Od przedszkola do Opola: Jarema Stępowski 16:00 Deo Patriae Amicitae: "Bogu, ojczyżnie, przyjażni" - film dokumentalny 16.35 "Krzyk" - monodram 16:50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Śmiechu warte 17:50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18:05 Dr Quinn (68) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Miki i przyjaciele 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Matki, żony i kochanki (8/11) - serial TVP 21:05 Wojtek Pszoniak pytania do siebie: Kobiecość 22:10 Sportowa niedziela 22:30 Racja stanu 23:00 Po co nam... Kinematografia 23:55 Jedzenie - film fab. prod. USA (1990 r.) 01:45 Konkursowe interpretacje - Andrew Armstrong 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07:30 Film dla niesłyszących: Matki, żony i kochanki (8/11) - serial TVP 08:20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08:30 Programy lokalne 09:30 Powitania 09:35 Komentarz polityczny 10:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - Toruń i Nowy Sącz 10:15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11:15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Philippe Dorin: Olbrzym 12:05 Perły z lamusa: "Młodość Lincolna" - film fab. prod. USA (1939 r.) 14:00 Studio sport: Mecz I ligi piłki nożnej 15:05 Familiada - teleturniej 15:30 Tischner czyta katechizm (6) - Ryzyko Pana Boga 16:00 Szansa na sukces (Lombard) 17:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial USA 17:50 Halo 2 18:00 Programy lokalne 18:10 Koncert muzyki popularnej: Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie pod dyr. Marka Pijarowskiego 19:05 Va Banque - teleturniej 19:30 Taz-mania (2) "W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą" - serial animowany USA 20:00 Linia specjalna: Bolesław Sulik (audiotele: 070015022-nie, 070015055-tak) 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport telegram 21:45 Szpiedzy, kłamstwa i nagie uda - film USA (1988 r.) 23:15 Tomasz Mann: Wybraniec - widowisko baletowe 00:05 Panorama 00:10 Art Ensemble of Chicago 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Bobaskowo - serial rys. dla dzieci 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.35 Nowina: Niedziele z Ewangelią 08.45 Klub odkrywców 09.00 Liga szkół 09.30 Koncert życzeń 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial prod. TVP 11.00 Niedziela w Trójce 11.30 Wydarzenia - mag. publ. 11.45 Niedziela w Trójce 12.00 Teleks 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkania z prof. W. Zinem 13.00 Niedziela w Trójce 13.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial prod. TVP 14.15 Królowa życia - serial prod. braz. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 O czym szumią wierzby - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.30 Chłopak na opak - film fab. prod. USA 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 16.55 I strzepnąć kurz czasu 17.20 Czerwony karzeł - serial komed. prod. ang. 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.10 Muzyczna Trójka: The Full Moon Show 19.05 Relacja sportowa 19.30 Mowa ciała - serial dok. prod. franc. 20.00 Fotografia - dramat obycz. prod. USA 21.40 Salon - mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Ryzykant - serial sensac. prod. ang. 23.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 07.00 Disco polo live 08.00 Jesteśmy - progr. katolicki 08.30 Opiekuńczy duszek - serial anim. 09.00 Candy-Candy - serial 09.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 09.30 Klipklaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 10.00 Disco relaks 11.00 Miłość Chaplina 11.30 W pełnym słońcu - film franc. (1960) 14.40 Magazyn 14.30 Dawni wojownicy: Janczarowie - serial 15.00 Benny HIII 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Człowiek z gwiazd - film USA 18.15 Koszmarne lata (1) - film USA (1990) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Charlie Grace - serial USA 21.00 Bullitt - film sensac. USA (1968) 23.00 Na każdy temat 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 08.00 Studio Kontakt 08.45 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina: Offertorium 08.50 Słowo na niedzielę 08.55 Program dnia 09.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 09 30 Konie - film dok. 10.00 Muzyczna skrzynka Teleexpressu 10.15 Mój dom - progr. poradnikowy 10.45 Poranek muzyczny: Zaproszenie do Łańcuta 11.15 Święty kamień - film dok. 11.45 Klub odkrywców - progr. dla dzieci 12.00 Polskie ABC - progr. dla dzieci 12.30 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.00 Tata a Marcin powiedział... 13.10 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.30 Teatr Familijny: Teatr Papierowy: Sergiej Prokofiew - Piotruś i wilk 14.00 Salonowe potyczki - Franciszek Starowieyski 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Biografie: Grande Educator - film dok. 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Mistrzostwa zawodowych par tanecznych - Grand Prix 16.30 Śpiewnik llustrowny - Zbigniew Rai 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dog City - film anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Biały murzyn - film archiw. prod. pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Dinobabys 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI 20.00 Kabaret kolejowy 20.40 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej - „W" - Wanda Warska 21.00 Polonica: Jedni i drudzy (2) - film fab. prod. franc. 22.25 Program na poniedziałek 22.35 Benefis Jana Peszka w Teatrze STU w Krakowie 23.35 Sportowa niedziela 23.55 7 dni świat - mag. spraw międzynarodowych 00.20 Panorama 00.50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Rupert - serial dla dzieci 08.25 Odlotowy świat - serial USA 08.50 Uwolnić orkę I - film USA (1993) 10.40 W pogoni za latem II - film dok. USA 12.30 Dzika Afryka: Syn Jumby - serial dok. 13.30 Trans World Sport 14.15 Boks - film krótkometr. 14.30 Liga żużlowa: Stal Gniezno - Stal Van Pur Rzeszów 17.00 Ślepa furia - film akcji USA (1989) 18.30 Siódme niebo - magazyn Tomasza Raczka 19.30 Stop nutka 20.00 Osiem sekund - film obycz. USA (1994) 21.45 Nostradamus - film biograf. USA 23.40 Uwięziona Helena - dramat psych. USA 01.25 Gdyby babcia miała wąsy - komedia duńska Polonia 1 06.00 Sports world 06.30 Pełnym gazem 07.00 Cyrk - program rozryw. 08.50 Filmy dla dzieci 09.30 Namiętności - telenowela wł. 11.00 Disco polo 11.50 Filmy dla dzieci 12.50 Cyrk - program rozr. 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Herkules w Nowym Jorku - film fab. 16.50 Filmy dla dzieci 17.50 T and T - serial USA 18.50 Power dance 20.00 1 due Foscati - opera Giuseppe Verdiego 23.10 Sekrety nocy 23.35 Power dance 00.45 Cyrk - program tozrywk. 02.30 1 + 10 - serial USA 03.30 T&T - serial USA 04.10 Film dok. 04.35 Sports world 05.00 Pełnym gazem 05.30 Bliżej filmu BBC Prime 6.00 BBC World News 6.30 Walk on Earth 6.45 Jackanory 7.00 Julia Jekyll & Harriet Hyde 7.15 Count Duckula 7.35 The Tomorrow People 8.00 Incredible Games 8.25 Blue Peter 8.50 Grange Hill 9.30 A Questíon of Sport 10.00 The Best of Pebble Mill 10.45 Anne & Nick 12.30 The Best of Pebble Mill 13.20 The Bill Omnibus 14.15 Julia Jekyll & Harriet Hyde 14.30 Gordon the Gopher 14.40 Jackanory 14,55 Avenger Penguins 15.20 Blue Peter 15.45 Megamanía 16.15 The International Antiques Roadshow 17,00 The Makíng of the Worid at War 18.00 BBC World News 18.30 Castles 19.00 999 20.00 Ðown Among the Big Boys 21.30 Omnibus 22.20 Prime Weather 22.30 Songs of Praise 23.00 Dangerfield 0.00 Open University 2.00 Fetv 4.00 Languages 5.00 Business and Work Cartoon Network 5.00 The Fruttties 5,30 Sharky and George 6.00 Spartakus 6.30 The Fruitties 7.00 Thundarr 7.30 The Centurions 8.00 Chalfenge of the Gobots 8,30 The Moxy Pírate Show 9.00 Tom and Jerry 9.30 The Mask 10.00 Two Stupid Dogs 10.30 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 11.00 Scooby Doo - Where are You? 11.30 Banana Splits 12.00 Look What We Found! 12.30 Space Ghost Coast to Coast 12.45 World Premiere Toons 13.00 Superehunk 15.00 Mr T 15.30 Top Cat 16.00 Toon Heads 16.30 Two Stupid Dogs 17.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 17.30 The Mask 18.00 The Jetsons 18.30 The Flíntstones 19.00 Closedown TNT 19.00 On Top Of The World 20.00 Angela with Dirty Faces, 1938 22.00 The Roaring Twenties, 1939 23.55 Tarzan, the Apeman, 1989 2.00 Doughboys, 1930 3.30 The Case of the Frightened Lady, 1940 CNN News and business throughout the day 5.30 Global View 6.30 Moneyweek 7.30 Inside Asia 8.30 Science & Technology 9.30 Style 10.00 World Report 12.30 World Sport 13.30 Golf Weekly 14.00 Larry King 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Science & Technology 19,30 Travel 20.00 Report 21.30 Future Watch 22.00 Style 22.30 Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 Late Edition 0.30 Crossfire 1.30 Global View 4.30 This Week ín Asia Discovery Channel 16.00 Battle Stations: Seawings 17.00 Bush Pilots of Alaska 18.00 Natural Born Killers 19.00 Ghosthunters 19.30 Ghosthunters 20.00 UFO and Close Encountere 21.00 Visities from Space 22.00 ET Please Phone Earth 23.00 The Professional 24.00 Closedown MTV 7.00 US Top 20 Video Countdown 9.00 Videoactíve 11.30 First Look 12.00 News 12.30 Sports 13.00 A-Z of Rock 16.00 Star Trax 17.00 European Top 20 19.00 Greatest Hits by Year 20.00 7 Days ... 60 Minutes 21.00 X-Ray Eyes 22.00 Beavis & Butt-head 22.30 Unplugged with Grenemeyer 23.30 Night Vídeos NBC Super Channel News and business throughout the day 6.30 Winners 7.00 Inspiration 8.00 ITN World News 8.30 Combat at Sea 9.30 Russia Now 10.00 Super Shop 11.00 The McLaughlin Group 11.30 Europe 2000 12.00 Talking with Frost 13.00 Super Sport 16.00 Meet the Press 17.00 ITN World News 17.30 Voyager 18.30 Selina Scott 19.30 Peter Ustinov: ,The Mozart Mystery 20.30 ITN Worid News 21.00 Super Sport 22.00 Jay Leno 23.00 Conan O'Brien 24.00 Talkín' Jazz 0.30 Jay Leno 1.30 Selina Scott 2.30 Talkin' Jazz 3.00 Rivera Live 4.00 Selina Scott Sky News News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.00 Sunrise Continues 9.30 Business Sunday 11.30 The Book Show 12.30 Week In Review - Intemational 13.30 Beyond 2000 14.00 Billy Graham Telecast 14.30 Worldwide Report 15.30 Court Tv 16.30 Week In Review - Internationai 17.00 Live At Five 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 Bílly Graham Telecast 20.30 Business Sunday 21.30 Worldwide Report 23.30 CBS Weekend News 0.30 ABC World News Sunday 2.30 Week In Review - Intematíonal 3.30 Business Sunday 4.30 CBS Weekend News 5.30 ABC World News Sunday Sky Movies 6.00 King Solomon's Mines, 1950 8.00 Kím, 1950 10.00 Beethoven's 2nd, 1998 12.00 The Hideaways, 1973 14.00 A Million to One, 1993 16.00 Meteor Man, 1998 17.45 Beetboven's 2nd, 1993 19.15 Robin Hood: Men in Tights, 1993 21.00 Murder One - Chapter Fifteen 22.00 Jailbreakers, 1994 23.30 The Movie Show 23.50 Betrayal of the Dove, 1992 1.35 Blood in, Blood Out, 1993 4.30 A Million to One, 1993 Sky One 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 Undun 7.01 Delfy and His Friends 7.25 Dynamo Duck 7.30 Gadget Boy 8.00 MM Power Rangers 8.30 Action Man 9.00 Ace Ventura 9.30 The Adventures 10.00 Skysurfer 10.30 Teenage Mutant Hero 11.00 Ðouble Dragon 11.30 Ghoul-Lashed 12.00 The Hit Mix 13.00 Star Trek 14.00 The World War 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager 16.00 World Wrestling Fed. Action Zone 17.00 Around the World 17.30 MM Power Rangers 18.00 The Simpsons 19,00 Beverly Hills 90210 20.00 Star Trek: Voyager 21.00 Love and Betrayal 23.00 Seinfeld 23.30 Duckman 24.00 60 Minutes 1.00 She-Wolf of London 2.00 Hit Mlx Long Bay